


Mermaid's Tale

by killjoy121710



Category: Free!
Genre: Cutesy, Drabble, F/F, Genderbending, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 02:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjoy121710/pseuds/killjoy121710
Summary: this is literally the first thing ive written in years, and the first time ever posting, even if its basically just for myself. i wrote this on a whim. please be nice to me





	Mermaid's Tale

She had short blunt nails, but they were painted with the most mesmerizing color that Makoto had ever seen. A fine, dark blue polish shimmered with large pieces of seafoam green glitter that caught the light just right. The beautifully polished nails were exact replicas of what she imagined mermaid scales looked like. When Makoto finally tore her gaze from the glinting fingertips, she realized that their owner had pierced her with an icy blue stare. It was fierce like the ocean and matched in color, too.

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally the first thing ive written in years, and the first time ever posting, even if its basically just for myself. i wrote this on a whim. please be nice to me


End file.
